


From Out of the Rain

by eltera



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltera/pseuds/eltera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd be in their audience until the world ended and the stars fell from the heavens and even then you would stay with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Out of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Random little description-y thingy that I wrote ages ago. I just really loved this episode.

The night was still; so silent and so dark that you would think that no one even lived in the small town. Clouds covered the sky so that not one star shone. For weeks there had been whispers of a traveling show. The one that people went to and never came back from. Rumor said that they would steal your soul away to travel with them; to be in their audience until the world ended and the stars fell from the heavens and even then you would stay with them.

It was nearing midnight when the rain started. Small droplets turned into a torrential downpour that soon eased to a light drizzle. And that was when they came, appearing from out of the rain. That was when the town held its breath as they made their way slowly past the shops and small houses. A tall man in dark attire wearing a top had moved silently through the streets. By his arm, a woman who gleamed in starlight that wasn’t shining. As the unusual pair passed out of the town, trailing the others and their caravans, they glanced at each other and smiled. They would return for their audience another time. After all, they could wait forever.


End file.
